Anti Hero
by Uchida tokugawa
Summary: Kisah seorang Hantu Uchiha yang telah melewati banyak kisah manis dan pahit kehidupan hingga akhir hayatnya, namun bagaimanakah jika hantu Uchiha tersebut bereinkarnasi menjadi salah satu pahlawan legenda?


**-PDS4 (Shinobi World War 4)-**

_"Mugen Tsukuyomi!"_

_Set!_

_Teriak Madara yang saat ini terbang diketinggian sambil menghadap langit menatap kearah bulan yang semakin bersinar merah terang diikuti mulai terciptanya pola magatama dipermukaan bulan dan didetik selanjutnya sebuah ledakan sinar terang menyinari seluruh mahluk dimuka bumi._

_Ddrrrrt!_

_Seluruh permukaan tanah di bumi bergetar pelan dan kemudian sebuah akar akar pohon raksasa muncul dari dalam tanah diikuti sulur sulurnya yang melesat cepat menangkap setiap mahluk hidup mulai dari manusia, hewan, serangga bahkan semut dan kemudian membungkusnya menyerupai kepompong yang menggantung disetiap akar raksasa._

_"Akhirnya"_

_Madara menyeringai tipis melihat bulan yang saat ini bersinar terang menyinari seluruh muka bumi, akhirnya setelah sekian lama berjuang rencananya berhasil, Eternal Genjutsu Mugen Tsukoyomi dimana didunia tersebut tidak akan ada lagi diskriminasi, peperangan, kematian, kehilangan orang orang yang dicintai bahkan kejahatan sekalipun tidak akan ada._

_"Mugen Tsukuyomi berhasi-!"_

_Crash!_

_"Arrrghhhh!"_

_Kedua iris rinnegan Madara seketika melebar diikut darah segar yang menyembur dari mulutnya ketika sebuah tangan hitam menembus tepat didadanya._

_"Z-zetsu!" Madara menatap tidak percaya saat ketika dimana ia melihat tangan hitam yang menembus dadanya sambil menggenggam jantungnya adalah tangan milik Zetsu hitam._

_Zetsu yang melihat tatapan shock Madara hanya menyeringai lebar karena seluruh alur dimulai dari duel antara Hashirama melawan Madara dulu kemudian batu prasasti Uchiha dan dilanjutkan dengan pemberontakan Uchiha hingga Madara yang memperdaya Obito semua adalah rencananya yang berjalan sukses tanpa hambatan untuk membangkitkan ibunya._

_"Ma~ Jangan menatapku seperti itu Madara-sama" Zetsu terkekeh pelan kemudian didetik berikutnya tangannya yang telah menembus dada Madara dan sedang menggenggam jantungnya dengan kuat meremasnya hingga hancur membuat Madara berteriak nyaring menahan rasa sakit luar biasa._

_"Arrrghhhh!"_

_Deg!_

_Wuusshhhhh!_

_Seketika dari segala penjuru arah keluar gelombang aliran chakra dalam skala besar yang dengan cepat melesat dan terserap kedalam tubuh Madara membuat pria Uchiha tersebut semakin menggeram sakit akibat mulai kelebihan kapasitas Chakra ditambah jantungnya yang hancur._

_Blub!_

_Blub!_

_Tubuh Madara mulai mengembang dimulai dari perutnya yang membesar layaknya bola diikuti tangannya, kakinya, hingga akhirnya kepala dan saat ini terlihat tubuh seorang Madara Uchiha berbentuk bulat sempurna yang perlahan mulai bercahaya terang dan semakin terang._

_Madara yang menyadari tubuhnya akan meledak akibat kelebihan chakra hanya bisa menyipitkan kedua irisnya menahan rasa sakit dan pasrah karena untuk saat ini dirinya tidak bisa melakukan hal apapun untuk menyelamatkan dirinya._

_"Sial" Desis Madara pelan sebelum akhirnya semuanya pandangannya berubah total menjadi putih terang._

_Bum!_

_Sebuah ledakan cahaya kembali terjadi ditempat Madara bahkan Zetsu yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya harus menyipitkan kedua iris coklatnya akibat silau._

Happy Read.

**Ost op: Let me Hear (Feat And Loathing in Las Vegas)**

**¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

**-Present-**

**.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

**.Tate no Yuusha belong's Aneko Yusagi. **

**.Tate no Yuusha © Aneko Yusagi. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(New Line)_

Wush~

Seorang pria dewasa bersurai hitam sepunggung melayang layang pelan diruangan serba putih.

"Ugh!"

Pria tersebut merintih pelan sebelum akhirnya membuka kedua iris onyx nya dan menatap ruangan serba putih tempatnya sekarang, dimana sejauh mata memandang dan seluas mata memandang hanyalah putih tanpa ada hal lainnya.

Pria tersebut terdiam selama beberapa saat memandang dunia putih disekitarnya hingga akhirnya tersenyum tipis ketika otaknya mengingat hal apa yang membuatnya berada didunia serba putih saat ini.

"Zetsu sialan" desis pria tersebut pelan namun selanjutnya tersenyum tipis karena menyadari betapa naif dirinya yang niat awalnya untuk mengaktifkan Mugen Tsukoyomi dengan memperalat Obito Uchiha hingga beberapa ninja dari klan lainnya namun nyatanya dirinya juga telah diperalat Zetsu Hitam sejak lama, "Jadi inikah alam setelah kematian? Dunia kehampaan? Kurasa ini adalah hukumanku" sambungnya pelan berniat kembali memejamkan kedua iris matanya.

Sring!

Sebuah sinar emas terang muncul menyinari tubuhnya membuat kedua irisnya kembali terbuka menatap hal apalagi yang akan terjadi padanya namun ketika melihat tubuhnya yang mulai terurai menghilang membuatnya paham.

"Reinkarnasikah?" Desisnya pelan sebelum tubuhnya benar benar hilang terurai menjadi partikel partikel kecil menyisakan ruangan hampa serba putih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Melromarc Kingdom-**

Wush!

Sebuah sinar terang melesat turun dari langit kemudian menghantam sebuah ujung pilar bangunan berlambangkan salib hingga akhirnya menghantam tepat ketengah sebuah altar membuat ledakan sinar putih dalam skala kecil.

Bum!

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"Apakah berhasil?!"

Seorang pria memakai jubah emas dengan topi uskup melangkah pelan kearah pinggir altar.

"Kurasa kita berhasil memanggil keempat pahlawan" Salah seorang pria yang memakai jubah berhodie ikut melangkah pelan sambil menggenggam tongkat salib ditangan kanannya.

Sedangkan tepat ditengah altar terlihat seorang pria yang sebelumnya berada diruang hampa berwarna putih dan perlahan mulai bangkit sambil sesekali merintih pelan akibat nyeri luar biasa dikepalanya.

"Ugh! Apa yang terjadi? Tak kusangka Reinkarnasi akan seperti ini" desis pria tersebut dan perlahan mulai mendongak menatap beberapa pria berjubah yang mengelilingi dirinya.

Set!

"Selamat datang wahai pahlawan suci" salah seorang pria melangkah maju kemudian membuka tutup kepalanya, "Maaf karena kami memanggil kalian dengan paksa sebab dunia ini telah diambang kehancuran" sambungnya mencoba tersenyum kearahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kurasa penjelasan kurang tepat untuk sekarang wahai pahlawan suci sebab ketiga rekan anda saat ini juga sedang dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri"

Dirinya tersentak sesaat ketika mendengar bahwa ketiga rekannya tidak sadarkan diri, membuatnya berpikir rekan? Siapa rekannya? Obito? Zetsu? Dan ketika menoleh kesamping dirinya dapat melihat wajah wajah yang tidak dikenalnya sedang tak sadarkan diri, jadi ini yang dimaksud rekannya? Entahlah diri ya kurang memahami situasinya saat ini.

"Saya mohon anda untuk ikut kami menuju istana raja" ucap pria berjubah tadi sebelum berbalik melangkah pergi.

.

.

Sore harinya terlihat saat ini pria yang tadi berjalan pelan dilorong istana menuju aula utama tempat raja menunggu kedatangannya dan disampingnya juga saat ini terdapat ketiga rekannya yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya.

Tep!

Langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan sebuah pintu raksasa berwarna emas yang perlahan mulai terbuka menampakkan aula mewah khas kerajaan Eropa dimana dibagian ujung lorong bagian tengah terdapat sebuah singgahsana mewah yang diduduki oleh seorang pria tua dengan jubah besarnya serta mahkota kerajaan menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Pahlawan telah tiba!"

Salah seorang prajurit istana berteriak nyaring membuat seluruh pasang mata memandang kearah keempat pria yang baru memasuki ruangan aula raja tersebut.

Set!

Sang raja berdiri dari duduknya menatap keempat pria yang saat ini berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Ho~ jadi mereka inikah? Pahlawan suci dari legenda kuno tersebut?"

"Benar Melromarc-sama" salah seorang penasihat raja membungkuk pelan membalas perkataan sang raja.

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan Aku adalah Raja dari kerajaan Melromarc, Aultcray Melromarc XXXII." Sang Raja menggulirkan iris matanya menatap setiap pahlawan dihadapannya, "sekarang kuperintahkan kalian para pahlawan untuk memperkenalkan diri." Sambungnya pelan.

Tep!

Salah seorang pria bersurai hitam sebahu yang menjuntai disetiap sisinya maju selangkah.

"Perkenalkan namaku Amaki Ren."

Tep!

Diikuti seorang pria bersurai pirang ponytail yang melangkah maju kemudian tersenyum congkak kearah sang raja.

"Namaku Kitamura Motoyasu"

Tep!

"Namaku Kawasumi Itsuki"

Ketiga pahlawan telah memperkenalkan diri mereka masing masing kearah sang raja yang mengangguk pelan sebagai balasannya namun bukankah seketika seisi ruangan aula tersebut menjadi hening bahkan sang raja terdiam sesaat ketika iris matanya beradu dengan iris onyx milik pahlawan terakhir yang belum memperkenalkan diri.

"Uchiha Madara"

Entah hanya perasaan mereka saja atau apa namun suasana diaula tersebut terasa berat sehabis Madara menyebutkan namanya barusan, bahkan sang Raja hanya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum berdehem pelan.

"Sebagai keempat pahlawan suci yang telah dipanggil untuk menyelamatkan dunia serta kerjaan ini yang diambang kehancuran akibat fenomena _Gelombang Akhir _yang telah sering terjadi akhir akhir ini" Sang Raja bergumam pelan menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa kerajaan serta kerajaan lainnya.

"Apakah pasukan kerajaan tidak mampu menghadapi Gelombang Akhir tersebut?" Motoyasu membuka suara menanyakan apakah pasukan kerajaan tidak mampu menghadapi Gelombang Akhir ini? Sebab didunianya dulu dirinya sering memainkan game peperangan kerajaan.

"Pada saat Gelombang pertama setiap kerajaan mendapatkan kemenangan telak namun Gelombang ke-2 dan dilanjutkan yang ke-3 adalah memori buruk hampir seluruh negeri sebab kekuatan yang dihasilkan disetiap periode gelombang tersebut semakin kuat dan membabi buta, oleh sebab itu hanya kalianlah harapan terakhir kami wahai keempat pahlawan suci" Jelas sang Raja panjang lebar menceritakan asal mula mengapa mereka berempat sampai dipanggil kedunia ini, "jadi kuharap kalian dapat membantu kami menghadapi Gelombang ke-4 yang dalam jangka waktu sebentar lagi akan terjadi menurut jam pasir suci" sambungnya menatap kearah keempat pahlawan.

Set!

"Tentu saja! Kami sebagai keempat legenda pahlawan suci akan membantu kerajaan ini"

Madara hanya menatap datar tingkah Motoyasu barusan, dirinya tidak perlu berpikir jauh untuk mengetahui sifat bodoh pemuda tersebut, mereka baru berada didunia ini tidak lebih dari 24 jam dan tiba tiba sudah dibebani dengan menyelamatkan dunia yang diambang kehancuran ini? Ditambah mereka mendapat gelar pahlawan yang bahkan dirinya sendiri saja tidak mengetahui kekuatan musuh yang mereka akan hadapi nanti seperti apa.

"Apa keuntungan kami jika membantumu?"

Seisi aula kembali hening sesaat setelah kalimat yang diucapkan Madara barusan, beberapa diantaranya tidak mempercayai sikap pemuda raven tersebut, sebab seharusnya seorang pahlawan suci tidaklah mengharap imbalan apapun untuk melindungi seseorang apalagi saat ini sangatlah parah dimana hampir 70% kondisi kerajaan dalam keadaan hancur akibat gelombang akhir beberapa waktu lalu.

"Madara-san kukira menanyakan hal seperti itu disaat seperti in-!"

"Aku dipanggil kesini dan dijadikan sosok pahlawan untuk menyelamatkan kalian bukanlah kehendakku sendiri" Kedua iris onyx Madara menatap datar kearah Itsuki pemegang title _Archer _yang seketika bungkam.

Tap!

"M-meskipun begitu kita ini adalah pahlawan suci Madara! Hanya kita yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka! Dunia ini! Apa kau tega melihat orang orang yang tidak bersalah menjadi korban Gelombang Akhir?"

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu Gaki dan Hanya kau serta kedua temanmu yang menganggap diri kalian sebagai pahlawan kheh?" Nada sinis yang Madara keluarkan seketika membuat ketiga pemuda disampingnya membatu, dirinya tidak peduli mengenai apapun hal yang akan terjadi didunia inilah bahkan ketiga pemuda disampingnya yang menganggap diri mereka pahlawan hanyalah sekumpulan pemuda tolol yang belum mengetahui betapa kejamnya dunia peperangan, "Kalian bertiga yang hanya berbekalkan senjata suci Tombak, Busur&Panah dan pedang warisan dari pahlawan sebelum kalian ingin memasuki Medan perang? Bahkan kuyakin kalian bertiga belumlah mengetahui betapa kerasnya dunia peperangan." Sambungnya datar kemudian melipat kedua tangannya didada.

Krek!

Motoyasu yang menunduk beberapa saat mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat akibat tidak terima dengan perkataan Madara barusan, memangnya pria raven tersebut tahu apa dengan kehidupan mereka? Hingga berbicara seenaknya seperti tadi? Dirinya bertaruh bahwa pria raven tersebut didunia aslinya hanyalah seorang pria menyebalkan yang bermulut besar.

"Kau keterlaluan Madara! Atas dasar apa dirimu berbicara seper-!"

Motoyasu menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat sang raja yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyimak kemudian bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hentikan pertengkaran kalian wahai pahlawan suci" Ucap Raja pelan membuat keempat pemuda dihadapannya mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya, "Dan kau Pahlawan perisai, apa maksudmu dari perkataanmu tadi?".

Madara sesaat terdiam mendengar perkataan dari sang raja yang juga menatapnya menuntut penjelasan namun didetik berikutnya sebuah senyuman tipis tercipta dibibirnya.

"Seperti perkataanku tadi, aku dipanggil kedunia ini secara paksa dan dengan seenaknya kalian langsung menyuruh kami menyelamatkan dunia ini hanya dengan berbekal sebuah tittle pahlawan suci?" Dengan ekspresi datar kedua iris Madara menatap kearah sang raja yang juga menatapnya intens seolah sedang membaca karakteristik sifatnya, "Kuharap kau dapat menawarkan suatu imbalan yang dapat membuatku tertarik untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini" sambungnya datar.

Set!

"Menurut hukum kerajaan, setiap perintah yang diucapkan Raja adalah mutlak"

Salah seorang penasihat raja yang sedari tadi berdiri diam disamping sang raja akhirnya melangkah maju kemudian menjelaskan kepadanya bahwa setiap perintah yang diucapkan Raja adalah mutlak bahkan jika seseorang berani menolak perintah dari raja maka hukuman penggal akan menanti mereka di alun alun kota.

"Seperti yang kau dengar pahlawan perisai, setiap perintahku adalah mutlak dan bahkan pahlawan lainnya tidak ada yang menentang perintahku terlebih dirimu hanyalah pemegang pahlawan perisai yang kupikir kontribusimu ketika perang nanti tidaklah terlalu banyak." Sang Raja menyeringai tipis kearah Madara yang masih setia dengan eskpresi datarnya.

Dan akhirnya pria Uchiha tersebut mengetahui sifat terselubung sang raja dibalik mimik sok berkharisma dan bijaknya terdapat sifat licik teramat licik yang akan mengandalkan segala cara untuk membuat setiap keinginannya tercapai, dirinya yakin diluar sana banyak rakyatnya yang menderita akibat tingkah sang raja ini.

"Jadi kau akan mengeksekusiku? Jika permintaanmu kutolak? Wahai sang raja?"

Kedua onyx Madara menatap dingin sang raja yang sesaat menyipitkan kedua matanya ketika menatapnya, dirinya yakin emosi Raja Aultcray Melromarc XXXII tersebut saat ini memuncak akibat ia menolak perintahnya.

"Kau sudah kuperingatkan wahai pahlawan perisai" Sang Raja menatap angkuh kearah Madara dan didetik berikutnya puluhan pemanah serta penyihir kerajaan telah mengepung pria Uchiha tersebut, "Masih menolak?" Untuk terakhir kalinya sang Raja bertanya kearah Madara, ia yakin pemuda tersebut akan menerima tawarannya sebab jika tidak maka pasukannya akan dengan segera mengeksekusinya.

Sedangkan Madara yang melihat dirinya telah dikepung dari segala arah oleh prajurit kerajaan hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan sebelum didetik berikutnya sebuah seringai tipis tercipta di bibirnya.

"Kau pikir dengan caramu ini aku akan merubah keputusanku?" Madara menyeringai tipis kearah sang raja, "Namun kuhargai usaham-!"

Wush!

Bum!

Bum!

Blaar!

Madara tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika sebuah hujan panah berlapis magic menghujani tempatnya berdiri serta disusul beberapa magic element yang ikut melesat kearahnya membuat sebuah ledakan kecil terjadi sesaat setelah sang raja yang memberi isyarat untuk memusnahkan pahlawan perisai akibat menolak perintahnya.

Motoyasu, Rendah serta Itsuki menatap tak percaya kearah rekan pahlawan mereka yang saat ini telah berubah menjadi kawah akibat serangan beruntun prajurit kerajaan, mereka tak menyangka bahwa sang raja akan benar benar membunuh pahlawan perisai dan juga bukankah jika rekan mereka mati satu maka tugas yang mereka emban akan semakin berat?.

"Kurasa dengan melihat hal barusan sudah cukup memberi kalian pelajaran hm? Pahlawan tombak? Pahlawan pedang? Pahlawan pemanah?"

Raja menatap ketiga pahlawan suci yang tersisa dihadapannya dengan senyuman tipis, dirinya yakin hal barusan adalah pelajaran bagus untuk ketiga pahlawan dihadapannya saat ini untuk tidak mencoba berani melawan perintahnya.

"B-bukankah itu berlebihan?" Motoyasu memberanikan diri untuk pertama kali membuka suara kearah sang raja yang hanya terdiam sesaat sebelum sebuah kekehan pelan meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Berlebihan? Kurasa tidak, pahlawan perisai hanyalah pahlawan pecundang yang tidak memiliki apapun untuk dibanggakan bahkan banyak dinaskah kuno yang telah kubaca menjelaskan jika pahlawan perisai hanyalah pelengkap kecil bagi kalian wahai ketiga pahlawan suci"

Motoyasu beserta kedua pahlawan disampingnya kembali terdiam mendengar perkataan raja barusan, apakah hal tersebut benar? Mereka berusaha percaya namun entah mengapa feeling-nya mengatakan bahwa hal tersebut sama sekali salah sebab hampir dari ratusan game RPG yang pernah dirinya mainkan didunianya dulu, sebuah peranan dari tank adalah yang paling menonjol sebab daya tahan dari seorang tank sangatlah membantu pemanah, pedang serta tombak untuk menyerang dan juga tank/perisai sangat berguna ketika menghadapi serangan dalam skala penghancur yang besar.

"Namun kurasa hal tersebut sala-!"

Deg!

Semua orang disana seketika menegang saat merasakan lonjakan hawa yang luar biasa besar bahkan hampir seluruh prajurit kerajaan seketika mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya saat merasakan hawa intimidasi kuat.

"Yang mulia!"

"Cepat lindungi yang mulia!"

Puluhan prajurit langsung mengerumuni sang raja, sedangkan ketiga pahlawan suci yang tadi sempat berbincang saat ini juga dalam posisi siaga.

"Atas!"

Itsuki yang memiliki Indra paling tajam dari seluruh pahlawan akibat dirinya adalah pemegang Busur&Panah seketika mendongak menatap kearah langit langit aula saat merasakan sumbernya dari sana dan benar saja hampir seluruh orang disana dapat melihat sang pahlawan perisai atau Uchiha Madara yang berdiri dilangit langit menatap mereka semua dengan kedua iris merahnya.

"A-apa?!"

"D-dia masih hidup!"

"Yang lebih membuatku kagum dia berdiri dilangit langit!"

Hampir semua orang disana terkejut melihat keadaan Madara yang masih hidup bahkan tanpa luka gores sedikitpun terlebih sang Raja tidak menyangka serangan prajuritnya yang bisa dikatakan sekelas paladin sama sekali tidak membunuh pria tersebut.

Madara menatap dalam diam beberapa saat dengan kedua sharingannya, dirinya sempat terkejut ketika melihat kerumunan orang dibawahnya sebab entah kenapa namun didalam penglihatannya saat ini ia dapat melihat setiap nama dan sebuah bar angka tepat disamping nama mereka.

_'__Aultcray Melromarc XXXII LvL.5'_

_'Kitamura Motoyasu LvL.10_

_'Amaki Ren LvL.10'_

_'Kawasumi Itsuki LvL.10'_

Iris Sharingan Madara berputar pelan sesaat menatap seksama setiap orang dibawahnya, dirinya yakin bar angka disamping setiap nama tersebut adalah ukuran kekuatan dari setiap individu dan juga prajurit kerajaan yang menyerangnya beberapa saat lalu memiliki level sekitar 30 dan beberapa diantaranya 40.

_"Tak kusangka reinkarnasi ku akan berada didunia aneh ini terlebih bukan reinkarnasi pada normalnya namun bisa dikatakan dipanggil secara paksa"_ Batin Madara yang berpikir bahwa ia dulu seorang veteran ninja yang telah ratusan kali mencicipi yang namanya perang bahkan sampai dijuluki Hantu Uchiha malah bereinkarnasi kedunia entah apa dengan cara dipanggil secara paksa dan mirisnya malah hampir dibunuh oleh perintah dari sang Raja.

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

Brak!

"Yang mulia!"

"Apa yang terjadi!"

"Cepat lindungi yang mulia!"

Ratusan prajurit istana mendobrak pintu aula ketika merasakan hawa intimidasi luar biasa kuat dari dalam aula yang terdapat raja mereka disana.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Aultcray Melromarc XXXII menatap terkejut kearah Madara yang berdiri dilangit langit aula tanpa terluka sedikitpun membuat Madara tersenyum mengejek ketika mendengarnya.

"Kau kira serangan seperti tadi dapat membunuhku?" Sebuah seringai tipis tercipta dibibir pria Uchiha tersebut, "Bahkan serangan prajurit lemahmu tadi tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan serangan 8 Gate milik Mighty Guy" Sambung Madara mencoba memprovokasi sang Raja dan memang jika dibandingkan dengan serangan pamungkas milik Guy dulu ketika dirinya masih didunia Shinobi memang tidak ada apa apanya.

"Jaga bicaramu kepada sang Raja!"

"Hmmm? Kepada orang yang hampir membunuhku? Apakah kalian tidak mempunyai otak?"

"K-kurang ajar!"

Sang penasihat raja seketika geram mendengar kalimat balasan Madara dan langsung memberi isyarat kepada seluruh prajurit untuk menyerang kembali kearah pahlawan perisai, dirinya yakin kalau pahlawan perisai hanyalah sosok pahlawan lemah sebab dari semua naskah kuno serta catatan dari katerdal juga mengatakan kalau dari keempat pahlawan yang terlemah adalah pahlawan perisai.

"Bunuh!" Teriak penasihat raja kearah prajurit istana yang dengan segera mengaktifkan sihir mereka membuat sebuah pola aksara dalam ukuran besar kearah Madara, "Pahlawan perisai adalah pahlawan terlemah dari keempat pahlawan! Jangan ragu! Serang!" Sambungnya dengan nada tinggi memprovokasi.

Sring!

Madara menatap datar sesaat kearah pola sihir raksasa yang tercipta tepat tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan didetik berikutnya sebuah gelombang energi kuning terang melesat kuat kearahnya dimana gelombang tersebut menghancurkan apapun yang dilaluinya hingga menembus atap beton aula hingga menjulang kelangit membuat hampir seluruh rakyat kerajaan yang berlalu lalang sedang beraktivitas seketika menghentikan kegiatan mereka akibat melihat sebuah ledakan holy light dilangit tepat diatas aula istana kerajaan.

Bum!

Sebuah ledakan holy light tercipta dilangit diatas aula istana, sesaat setelahnya terlihat ratusan prajurit istana yang terengah lelah akibat menggunakan salah satu serangan terkuat milik kerajaan dan mereka yakin tidak akan ada mahluk apapun yang bertahan dari serangan penghancur tersebut, bahkan monster sekelas Naga akan musnah jika terkena serangan telak seperti tadi.

Raja Aultcray Melromarc XXXII tersenyum puas saat ini karena menganggap serangan pamungkas milik prajuritnya telah berhasil memusnahkan keberadaan pahlawan perisai dan juga dengan begitu rencananya akan berjalan lancar untuk selanjutnya namun...

Deg!

Wusshhh!

Crash!

Crash!

Hampir semua orang disan-! Ralat! bahkan seluruh rakyat kerajaan melebarkan mata mereka saat melihat sebuah kerangka tengkorak raksasa berwarna biru tua transparan tercipta dari balik asap bekas ledakan dan didetik berikutnya dengan sebuah Katana raksasa menebas cepat kearah ratusan prajurit istana membuat mereka seketika terhempas dengan kuat bahkan beberapa langsung terpotong.

"Jadi tadi adalah serangan terkuat kalian?"

Sang raja melangkah mundur sesaat ketika melihat sebuah kerangka raksasa dihadapannya, dimana bentuk awalnya adalah kerangka yang kemudian mulai terlapisi daging membentuk sebuah tubuh dilanjutkan terlapisi sebuah zirah armor hingga akhirnya menjadi sebuah mahluk raksasa setinggi 40 meter dilangkahi dengan kedua katana panjang dimasing-masing pinggangnya dan berdiri kokoh tepat tidak jauh dari hadapannya.

"A-apa?!"

"B-bagaimana bisa?!"

Motoyasu beserta Itsuki mengambil langkah mundur ketika melihat sosok Madara yang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada tepat didalam sebuah kristal yang terletak diatas kepala mahluk raksasa tersebut.

Madara menyeringai tipis melihat reaksi hampir seluruh orang dibawah sana.

Set!

"Pahlawan perisai adalah yang terlemah? Kurasa kalian telah salah karena memanggilku kedunia ini" Sebuah seringai lebat tercipta diwajah Madara ketika menatap seluruh prajurit kerajaan yang mulai melangkah mundur ketakutan.

**¤TBC¤**

**.Dont Like Dont Read.**

**END OST: Anti Hero (Sekai no Owari)**

**.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

**.Anti Hero Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

**.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

**-SAYONARA-**


End file.
